Traditionally, docking bases for portable devices, such as portable handsets for telephones, have comprised rigid carriages containing charging contacts protruding upward through openings in the top of the carriages. As a result, spills and dirt can easily enter the docking bases and soon disable it. The docking bases are also difficult to clean. Electronic tablets and handsets are used in a wide range of environments (such as a kitchen, etc.). The docking bases are exposed to spills, dirt, and/or other debris. A need remains for a docking base that is suitably protected against spills and debris for use in a spill- and debris-prone environment and that can be easily cleaned.
In addition, it is desirable to have a docking station suitable for charging both a tablet computer system and a handset.